Skinwalker
Skinwalker is a horror RPG game based off the tale of the Skinwalker. There are two choices you can make that determine the ending of the game. Plot Joe is an average university student with three good friends. One day, they decide to go camping and encounter a mysterious creature that can take on any form and sound. They need to find a way out of the forest while also being careful about who they trust. Characters 'Joe' Joe is the character that you control throughout the game. He lives in an apartment that is nearby the university that he goes to and lives a normal life. 'Celeste' Celeste is one of Joe's friends and is the only female character in the game. She has a heart problem, which has on numerous occasions forced her away from school. As a result, Joe was her only friend until she went to university, but she didn't ever complain about it. She seemed rather happy. 'Darren' Darren is one of Joe's friends. He's adventurous and doesn't think twice before he does something. 'Michael' Michael is one of Joe's friends and neighbor. They met when Michael barged into Joe's house to ask if he could join him and Celeste for dinner. 'The Skinwalker' The Skinwalker is the main antagonist of the game. As you progress through the game, you will be able to see more of what the creature looks like. It has fingers for toes. All of the fingers are elongated. It is also pale and has long limbs. Endings There are a total of three endings for this game, one good and two bad. These are all determined by helping Celeste up and whether or not the player decides to go outside to investigate. 'Good Ending' To get the good ending, you must choose to help Celeste up and go outside. In the end, the creature will be killed and the friends all survive the ordeal. They will drive off into the city and claim to have been attacked by thieves as a way to explain the car damage and their injuries. 'Bad Ending 1' By choosing not to help Celeste, by the time the friends make it into the cabin, one of Joe's friends will grab a shotgun once the knocking begins at the front door and shoot at it. It will then be revealed that the real ''you was the one knocking and the mysterious creature is inside the house in the form of your character. 'Bad Ending 2''' By choosing not to go outside, your character will close the front door and you will be unable to re-open it. When you head to the southern part of the cabin, you will find all of your friends dead as a result of being shot to death with a shotgun. It will then be revealed that there was never a creature outside and that your friends were shot by your character because he felt mistreated by his friends for not being special. Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Released in 2013 Category:Western Games